1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens capable of blocking stray light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional imaging lens includes a lens barrel 11, lens components 121-124 disposed in the lens barrel 11 along an optical axis 10, two light shielding components 125, 126 disposed between the lens components 121, 122, and between the lens components 123, 124, respectively, and a washer 127 clamped between the light shielding component 126 and the lens component 124. The light shielding components 125, 126 are disposed to block stray light for preventing degradation of image quality. The washer 127 serves to reduce the thickness of a mounting portion of the lens component 124 that is to be assembled with the lens component 123, effectively aiding the manufacturing of the lens component 124.
However, the conventional light shielding components 125, 126 do not effectively block stray light at large incident angles. As shown in FIG. 1, stray light 110 can still arrive at an imaging plane 128 after reflection and refraction among the lens components 121˜124 in the lens barrel 11, resulting in adverse effect on image quality. Therefore, it is required to provide an imaging lens that may effectively block most of stray light for promoting image quality.
Furthermore, if the contacting surfaces between the lens components 121˜124 and the conventional light shielding components 125, 126 are uneven due to manufacturing tolerances, spaces will form between adjacent contacting surfaces. This causes the conventional light shielding components 125, 126 which are extremely thin to deform easily and to be difficult to be attached evenly to the lens components 121˜124. Such drawbacks affect the precision in the assembly of the conventional imaging lens, adversely affecting the light shielding effect and the image quality. Therefore, such conventional imaging lens has components that are difficult to manufacture, a large number of components that affects precision in assembly, and the image quality problems due to the adverse effect on precision in assembly.